


Wake me up inside

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Nightmares, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier has a nightmare and asks Geralt to stay with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Wake me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> Part 13 of whumptober - “stay”
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! XD

Geralt’s woken up from jaskier’s mumbling in his sleep.

“Nngh… no. S-stop.” Geralt sits up, rubbing at his eyes and stumbles his way over to jaskier’s bedroll, kneeling before the bard.

He’s sweaty, flushed. His face is pulled into a pained expression and overall the situation is all too familiar for Geralt.

“M’ sorry… didn’ mean it,” Jaskier whimpers. Geralt’s decision is made for him. He shakes Jaskier's shoulder in an attempt to wake him but the bard only moans in his sleep.

“Jaskier?” He speaks, hoping to rouse the bard.

Jaskier awakes with a gasp, panting for breath as he stares at Geralt, still unsure of his surroundings. He shudders when Geralt’s hand lands on his shoulder.

“You had a nightmare,” Geralt tells him. He looks up at him, unimpressed.

“Yeah, no shit.” Geralt huffs and moves to leave him. Without thinking he grabs Geralt’s wrist and pulls him back, though his strength isn’t much compared to a Witcher.

“Stay,” he says, Geralt pulls away, “please. Just for a minute.” He hears Geralt sigh before the Witcher is sitting down beside him. Jaskier moves to rest his head on Geralt’s thigh and Geralt hesitantly places a hand on his head.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Geralt asks. Jaskier shakes his head underneath him, the memory of the mountain still fresh in his mind.

“Not really, just… let’s just rest. Like this.” Geralt grumbles and starts to move the hand in his hair, the sensation sending Jaskier off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
